


Fuck the Pain Away

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Biting/Bruising"@ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Pain Away

 

  
When Belle turned up at Emma's place it was obvious she'd been crying. "Can I come in?"

Emma nodded and let her in. Before she could ask what the matter was Belle kissed her. Emma stepped back until she was against wall. Belle followed, unrelenting with her lips and tongue.

"I need it rough, is that okay?" Belle asked.

"Good with me," Emma panted.

Belle kissed her again then dragged Emma to her bedroom.

Belle immediately stripped off, Emma followed suit. Belle, completely naked, pulled Emma to the bed and yanked off her jeans and underwear. More aggressive than normal Belle claimed Emma's mouth with hers, settling on top of her. She pinched Emma's nipples while grinding her cunt on Emma's thigh.

After a particularly harsh twist on her nipple Emma growled and flipped them over. She sucked and bit on Belle's neck. Her hand went down between them, fingers stroking up and down Belle's pussy before jabbing in.

Emma kept biting, Belle responded with loud moans and encouraging whispers. The gooey slapping of Emma's fucking fingers got faster and faster.

 

While Belle was still in the delicious quivers of orgasm she rolled them again, sending them both tumbling off the side of the bed. They grunted as they landed, no doubt they'd have bruises to show for it later. Belle moved down Emma's body, kissing and nipping with her teeth.

After a sharp bite to the inside of her thigh Belle put her mouth to work on Emma's sex.


End file.
